It is known in the art to apply electromagnetic energy to biological tissue to engender changes therein. Sunbathers, for example, regularly expose themselves to bright sunlight in order to increase melanocyte activity in the basal layer of the epidermis, responsive to the sun's ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Artificial UV sources have been created to satisfy the desire for a “healthy”-looking tan in the winter. Other forms of electromagnetic energy, laser-light in particular, are currently used in a large range of therapeutic and cosmetic procedures, including eye surgery, hair removal, wrinkle removal, and tattoo removal.
PCT publication WO 98/55035, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for minimizing injury to biological tissue surrounding a site exposed to pulses of electromagnetic energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,894 to Neev et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes biological tissue processing using Ultrashort Pulse High Repetition Rate Laser System for Biological Tissue Processing.